


Traditions

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Kisses, M/M, let's just pretend riku got sora back quickly and the world didn't end again, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: In terms of making new holiday traditions, this wasn't so bad.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greeneggs101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, greeneggs101!! Here’s a basket of pure fluff in return for that adorable drabble you sent me!

“Ahem.”

Riku blew a puff of air up into his bangs and tried staunchly to ignore Sora. He already knew what he wanted and while it was endearing at first, it quickly started to interfere with any productivity they hoped to achieve. Master Yen Sid had given them a number of tasks to complete—which Riku was fairly certain existed for the sole purpose of keeping them busy—and they’d gotten a grand total of one of those things done by the time noon rolled around.

“Riiikuuu…”

Riku knew exactly who to blame for that.

“ _Whaaat?_ ”

“Turn around. You aren’t looking at me.”

Cheek twitching, Riku tried to push down the humor he felt at Sora’s pouty tone and focus on the tasks at hand. Menial things. They were preparing for the holidays and Master Yen Sid seemed to be in a cheery mood…Riku supposed. Mickey said he was, but the Master’s face rarely shifted out of grim authority so Riku couldn’t really tell. His actions conveyed a bit more than his expressions though. He must’ve been on some sort of festive kick if he was instructing everyone in the tower to decorate it with holiday baubles. Ornaments and wreaths and banners and ribbons adorned the place, and Terra, Aqua and Ven had even returned for a visit, bringing a large pine tree in tow for everyone to spruce up. It’d brought a good amount of high spirits and fun to the atmosphere.

Sorely needed considering everything they’d gone through to attain this peace.

Not that there weren’t already plenty of high spirits to go around before they arrived. Mickey, Donald and Goofy had all dressed up in holiday-esque outfits, with Donald even working his magic so that he and Goofy donned their Christmastown transformations. Terra, Ven and Aqua all wore Santa hats in their own personal favorite colors, and even Lea and Kairi had small wreaths atop their heads. Everyone was humming Christmas music and wrapping gifts and decorating.

Sora, on the other hand, decided to display his holiday cheer in a...completely different way.

Which explained why he was laid out over the grass with a bough of mistletoe dangling over his face, staring expectantly at Riku and making obnoxious kissy noises.

He’d been doing that for the past few hours, actually. It was starting to grate on Riku a little...and maybe his lips were a bit chapped because he kept giving in to it.

Riku barely spared him a glance before going back to what he was doing.

“Oh c’mon Riku!”

“Don’t ‘c’mon Riku’ me. We’re supposed to be working. Put the mistletoe down and help me put these bulbs on the tree.” After all, it wasn’t as if Terra dragged it all the way there just for it to sit barren and pitiful in its little corner. It needed livening up and this was supposed to have been done while it was still morning.

It was definitely not morning now.

“We’re gonna get in trouble,” Riku continued. He hoped that might at least spook Sora into helping a bit. He never was one to pay much mind to authority but being defiant to his teachers back home was different from being defiant to his Keyblade Master. It wasn’t the same as getting sent to the hallway for napping in class. Riku didn’t want Sora to get sent off on some boring mission as punishment, separating them again.

He didn’t think he could stand to be separated from Sora like that again.

Sora dragged his feet of course, not being on quite the same wavelength as Riku (though he figured that was because Sora was moping over not getting another kiss) as he tossed his bough aside and dug into the little box filled with bulbs. They varied in age and origin, some being baubles that Sora, Donald and Goofy all picked up on their travels and some being ornate and ancient, clearly belonging to Yen Sid. Some of them were brought along by Terra, Aqua and Ven, and Riku could even tell who made what. The wood carvings were definitely Terra’s, and the glasswork was Aqua’s. There were even a few made out of yarn that had to have been Ven’s handy work.

A good number of them had already made it up on the tree, mixed in with little orbs of light that substituted the traditional tree lights and a number of other fixings. Garland and ribbons and bows and glass ornaments. Some magic was of course woven in to spruce it up. Colorful bubbles that would never pop were sent courtesy of the Queen, who was no doubt decorating a tree in the center of Disney Town by now. Various bulbs painted with silly faces arrived from Huey, Dewey and Louis’ item shop. Donald’s uncle Scrooge had even sent a few literal gold coins on hooks for them to decorate the tree with…along with a note demanding that they all be sent back after Christmas was over.

Riku hadn’t known what to make of that but at least Sora had gotten a kick out of it.

At the top of the tree was a bright golden star that the three good fairies had conjured up after they’d stopped arguing over what color to make it. Riku often found himself glancing up at it as he placed more ornaments on the tree, marveling at its splendor.

He’d never had trees like that growing up.

Christmas existed of course, but it was always just an excuse to throw a party. No one really dressed up, especially when everyone already knew each other on their tiny island so they had no reason to stand on ceremony. They only ever saved their good clothes for temple visits and weddings. No one went out of their way to decorate any trees, especially when trees traditional used for Christmas didn’t even grow past the side of the volcano. No one wanted to traverse all that rock just to get a Christmas tree.

Everyone ate and drank and crammed their families into their houses for some ridiculous get together. Riku’s and Kairi’s parents especially liked competing to see who threw the bigger parties, and had the munny to throw away to do so. There would be presents but they’d all be piled up in some corner for the kids to tear into Christmas morning. No one even bothered to decorate the palm trees outside with lights. It was a waste of effort and energy when Christmas for the Islands really only mattered for two days. There weren’t really any traditions. Nothing to make it special.

Riku could admit, he liked how special it felt now. Being able to decorate this big tree with Sora, surrounded by friends who all celebrated Christmas in their own unique ways. It wasn’t snowing in the Mysterious Tower—hell, it wasn’t even really daylight for being the middle of the day…which Riku only knew because the clocks _told him verbally_ —but it still somehow had a wintery feel to it. It was a bit chilly outside and the decorations around the tower gave it a Holiday-vibe that Riku doubted could ever be achieved on the Island.

It was amazing, but…

None of it would’ve meant anything if he hadn’t had Sora by his side as well.

Peering over at him, he noticed that the pout had been replaced with a cute determination that set his eyebrows downward and had his tongue poking out. Sora’s height wasn’t much of an issue when he’d been taking both Donald and Merlin’s magic lessons to heart, and had eventually figured out how to manipulate aero to make things float without sending them flying. Even Ven had given him a few tips on how to control it better, and now Sora accomplished it with near ease.

Near. He still had to concentrate pretty hard to do it. And Riku was, despite how much he felt tempted, not enough of a jerk to spook him out of it. Not anymore at least.

Mostly.

He still thought about it.

Instead he settled for admiring Sora from afar, absentmindedly hanging his own pile of ornaments as he watched. Even though Sora wasn’t physically putting anything on the tree, he still stood on his tiptoes as he placed bulbs on the higher branches. And he smiled to himself in accomplishment when the placement worked well and Riku couldn’t help but stare. He was just so _radiant_. It sent a flush over his cheeks when the word ‘beautiful’ flitted through his mind as well and he tried to squash that down before he got _too_ distracted.

Especially when it looked like Sora already had.

Raising an eyebrow as Sora’s head tilted back and he stared up in wonder, Riku briefly questioned if Sora was admiring the star at the top of the tree as well before his thought process was cut short.

“Riku look!” Sora gasped suddenly, smiling impossibly brighter as he pointed up. Automatically, Riku’s eyes followed Sora’s finger, glancing past the manufactured star before settling on the real ones in the sky and—oh!

It was a…

“It’s a meteor shower!” Sora shouted excitedly. A smile came to Riku’s lips as well, soft and relaxed. The Mysterious Tower’s night sky was already a sight to behold, but a meteor shower was a rare treat.

“Wanna make a wish?”

Blinking in surprise, Riku raised his eyebrow at Sora again. He already had his hands folded together, head down and eyes closed. Riku was at a bit of a loss though. After all…

“What would we wish for?”

Riku figured he already had everything he needed. Sora was safe and they were together, _finally_. All their friends were safe and happy, and everyone was at the tower celebrating. Xehanort was gone and the worlds were all fine. What more could they want?

“To have this again. To be able to come back every year and have Christmases like this. Not like on the islands. Those Christmases were always boring and too hot, and my parents couldn’t really spend it with me ‘cause they still had to work. And I liked the parties your and Kairi’s parents threw but they were the same as any other party at any other point in the year. I want us to make this our Christmas tradition.”

Oh…

Well then. Maybe there was something worth wishing for.

“I wanna get together with everyone again,” Sora continued. “You, me and Kairi. And Lea and Xion and Roxas. And The King, and Donald and Goofy. And Terra, Ven and Aqua too! Maybe we could even invite more people. We could decorate and dress up and just have fun! Like a real Christmas!”

It was a simple wish. After everything they’d been through, it was no wonder Sora would wish for something so mundane. They’d had more than enough adventure, to the point where a simple Christmas at the tower with all their friends was far more desirable than anything outlandish. All that excitement they’d wished for almost two years ago…that was unpredictable. Dangerous. Excitement brought trouble and Riku figured both he and Sora had dealt with enough trouble for a few lifetimes over.

Besides, he could understand the appeal. For having grown up on an island where the only real Christmas tradition was a party and a few presents tucked in a corner, something homely like this was special to them. Decorating a tree or walking through the tower and seeing the bells and garland and wreaths…and the mistletoe. Sora had to have snagged it from _somewhere_ , after all. Getting ready for a big dinner in the dining hall with all their friends and going to sleep knowing they’d all wake up with a myriad of presents under this very tree because…

Riku sighed as he remembered the irritating amount of “I told you so”s from Sora when he’d proven that Santa exists.

Fine. Sora won that one. Riku could admit defeat easily, if only because it meant Sora shut up about it.

Besides that, Sora excitement over their new Christmas tradition was both endearing and contagious. And Riku found himself wishing on those falling stars for the same thing. He hoped they’d come back next year, and the year after, and even the year after that. He wanted moments like these forever.

He wanted to spend them with Sora forever.

Riku felt his body relax, his smile go soft, his heart beat strong when he looked at Sora. Still smiling gently with his hands folded and his eyes closed, head down as he continued to make his wish. Riku hoped he got it. He deserved to have these moments with his friends. Hell, Riku would even go so far as to call them all family at this point. He hoped they all thought the same.

Figuring it’d be best to hang back and wait for Sora to finish his wish, Riku set down the ornaments in his hands so as to not distract him.

Until the discarded bough of mistletoe caught his eye.

His lips quirked up into a small, fond grin and he bent down to pick it up, turning it over in his hands. There was still a ribbon around the base of it, torn a bit where Sora had pulled it from its perch, and it’d been decorated with magic snow that was unable to melt as it lightly dusted the leaves and berries. He shifted it around in his hand until it was dangling from his fingers, stepping closer to Sora so that when he opened his eyes they would meet Riku’s.

It wasn’t long until he was gazing into a mesmerizing sky blue. He dangled the mistletoe over both his and Sora’s heads and found himself smiling back immediately when Sora broke into a small, amused grin.

“I thought you didn’t want anymore kisses,” he chuckled. Riku licked his lips as he glanced down at Sora’s pink, plush ones, still curled up in a smile.

“One more won’t hurt.”

No, instead it was warm and pleasant. Instead it sent a ripple over Riku’s skin, warming his core until he was certain his skin had pinkened. Instead it tingled on his lips as they pressed against Sora’s, slotted perfectly. Warm and slightly wet and enough to make Riku’s knees shake despite how brief it was. Even when he pulled away, he couldn’t move back too far. Too enamored with the flush across Sora’s face or the achingly soft look in his eyes or the taste of peppermint when he ran his tongue across his bottom lip again, courtesy of the candy canes Sora had probably been sneaking.

“…One more?”

Riku couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Sora, we need to decorate this tree before we end up getting chewed out.”

Besides, one more would turn into two more. Three more. Too many more. And someone would find them and either tease them or lecture them, and Riku wasn’t really in the mood for either.

“But! You’re still holding the mistletoe above us! I think that justifies at least _one_ more kiss!”

Alright, fine…

Riku knew he couldn’t really turn Sora down anyway.

“ _One more_ ,” Riku stressed, dropping the mistletoe entirely to instead wrap his arms around Sora, finding himself unable to feel annoyed when slim arms circled his waist tightly.

“For now,” Sora laughed.

“Sora—”

Riku was cut off when Sora’s lips met his again.

All protest was forgotten.


End file.
